Due to a variety of factors including, but not limited to, global warming issues, fossil fuel availability and environmental impacts, crude oil price and availability issues, alternative power generation methods with increased efficiencies must be developed to reduce CO2 emissions and/or reduce operating costs. Industrial processes, including but not limited to cement, steel, refineries, and glass processing plants, have operational temperatures in excess of 1000 Fahrenheit. This temperature is in excess of typical temperatures exhausted from power generation cycles, preventing as known in the art Combined Heat and Power (CHP) operations in which waste heat is repurposed for a secondary function. Furthermore, many of these industrial processes are dominated by (or would benefit from) radiant heat transfer. A novel way of creating high radiant, high emissivity energy, with the concurrent creation of on-site electricity for a co-located industrial process is introduced.